Earth
Earth is the main planet in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series and third planet from the Sun. According to the early American continuity, every Sonic franchise was set on the fictional planet Mobius. In Japan, however, the setting was almost always vague, although it was still called Mobius in the American-produced spinoff Sonic Spinball. The planet was otherwise unnamed and considered Earth-like with some locations based on real-world places. From Sonic Adventure 2 onward, the English translators opted for Earth. Concept Sonic the Hedgehog was created as a mascot for Sega, replacing its former mascot Alex Kidd. In order to maximize the appeal of the new character, his background (and the planet on which he lived) was given no detailed information in any of the initial games of the series (from the first game through to Sonic 3D Blast). This allowed the separate branches of the company (Sega of Japan, Sega of America and Sega of Europe) to each create its own stories to fit third-party sponsors such as comics and TV series. The name Mobius was adopted as canon by Western cartoons and comics. However, since the release of Sonic Adventure, which featured more human interaction than previous games, the term began to diminish in the context of the games. The name "Mobius" is sometimes believed to have originated from a mistranslation of a 1992 Yuji Naka interview,Concept Mobius: plothole speculation. Retrieved January 5, 2007. but Sega of America had been using the name since at least 1991.Sonic The Hedgehog Sega Promo Comic. Retrieved January 12, 2008. Overview Humans and Mobians are the dominant species of the earth living with animals and plants just like our modern day Earth, however a number of deities are also present on the planet, such as Chaos, Solaris and Dark Gaia (along with its counterpart Light Gaia, nicknamed Chip). The term Mobian is sometimes used by fans of the series to describe Sonic the Hedgehog and the other anthropomorphic animals, as they hail from the planet Mobius in several continuities such as comics and cartoons (According to Sonic X, they are aliens from an unknown planet that is often called "Mobius" by fans). Humans and Mobians co-exist peacefully with each other and are affiliated with each other. Examples of this include Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog both being part of the human military force G.U.N. Although many countries have been seen, especially in Sonic Unleashed, the country most games take place in is the fictional United Federation, a future version of the USA. In the capital Central City lies a White House-like building with the President as the head of state. Its main military is the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.), which is shown to be a brutal "shoot now, ask questions later" organization that aim for justice to triumph but are often clouded in judgment. Some of the planet's cities seem to be very advanced and futuristic in, as robots and breakthrough technology are commonplace especially to G.U.N, who create weapons, robots and air fleets primarily to combat the criminal Dr. Eggman. Cutting-edge cities are seen in Sonic Heroes, Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity holding robots, flying cars, Extreme Gear and transport tubes similar to those in in the TV series Futurama (set in the 31st century). History Since the beginning of time Dark Gaia and Light Gaia have been sleeping in the Earth's core. Following a constant cycle, Dark Gaia awakens once every couple of millions of years to destroy the Earth and Light Gaia then restores it in an event known as the Time of Awakening. . Note that the continents look similar to the real Earth's. This map was not used in ''Sonic Unleashed.]] Over 4,000 years ago, two warring civilizations of Echidnas, the Knuckles Clan and Nocturnus Clan existed. In order to overcome their foes, Pachacamac, the leader of the Knuckles Clan, attempted to steal the Chaos Emeralds from the Chao. His civilization was almost completely wiped out by their guardian Chaos in the process after he transformed into a terrible monster. In that same time, a series of sentient weapons, the Gizoids, were created by the Nocturnus Clan, one of which was thought to have destroyed the "Fourth Great Civilization." In actuality, this Great Civilization was the tribe themselves, and they were all really pulled into a different dimension known as the Twilight Cage after conquering nearly all of the ancient world. The alien Black Doom seems to have been observing the planet and warped the Glyphic Canyon to it over 2,000 years ago. The Black Comet passes by the Earth every fifty years before it was destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon. Fifty years ago, aboard the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik was forced by the President of that time to create the Ultimate Life Form. Aided by Black Doom, they created Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald also studied the Gizoid, Chaos and the Chaos Emeralds. Later, G.U.N. invaded ARK and either imprisoned or killed all those related with "Project: Shadow". This was because of their fear of Professor Gerald Robotnik's work. Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, who had become very close to Shadow, was killed and Shadow was sent to Earth. Gerald was later executed on Prison Island. Recently, the planet has been constantly pained by Dr. Eggman, attacked by the monster Chaos, threatened with impact by the falling ARK, invaded by Black Doom and the Black Arms, nearly sucked into a giant black hole (twice) broken apart and plagued by the hyper energy organism Dark Gaia, and had its very existence in space-time threaten on multiple occasions. All disasters have been stopped by Sonic, Shadow and their allies who use the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to protect the world time and again, something the President has admiration to them for. Parallel timelines Silver the Hedgehog hails from an alternate future where the planet has been largely destroyed by Iblis. With Mephiles' help they travel back to Sonic's time and when Mephiles fuses with Iblis to become Solaris and destroy the world, Sonic, Shadow and Silver transform into their super states and defeat Solaris. Sonic and Elise travel back to when Solaris was just a small flame and Elise blew it out destroying Solaris forever. This timeline is negated and the future is in peace. There is also another dimension called the Sol Dimension that is home to Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew. This dimension shares the same line as Sonic's Earth in the present day, though it's not connected to it. Important Places Christmas Island According to a Japanese manual for the original Sonic the Hedgehog game, this is Sonic's birthplace. This is possibly the only instance in which a specific real-world location has been referred to in the Sonic video game continuity. It may refer to either Christmas Island, Australia, or to Kiritimati. South Island Where Sonic began his first adventure in Sonic the Hedgehog and where the famous Green Hill Zone is located. West Side Island Where Sonic the Hedgehog 2 took place. Little Planet This is where the events of Sonic CD took place. It appears over Never Lake for one month and disappears for the remaining eleven. It is also the home of the Time Stones. Angel Island Also known as the Floating Island. Home to Knuckles the Echidna and also the location of the Master Emerald altar. It was once land of the Mystic Ruins 4000 years ago. Station Square ]] A large seaside city that is home to many humans and Amy Rose. Famous for its train station, hotel, beach, and amusement park. It was defended by Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower from Eggman, but it was still almost completely destroyed by Perfect Chaos prior to his defeat by Super Sonic. '''Stages:' *Emerald Coast *Casinopolis *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway Mystic Ruins A group of ancient Echidnan ruins located in a jungle in the mountains near Station Square. Tails has a workshop here, near the edge of a cliff. Stages: *Windy Valley *Lost World *Final Egg *Ice Cap Prison Island G.U.N's high security island, where Gerald, Shadow and Sonic were once all prisoners at separate times, which Eggman successfully manages to blow up in Sonic Adventure 2. Although destroyed, the island remains as a toxic waste dump where Black Arms were held in Shadow the Hedgehog. Stages: *Iron Gate *Weapons Bed *Security Hall *White Jungle *Green Forest *Prison Lane *Metal Harbor G.U.N. Fortress The G.U.N. Federation's headquarters appears in Shadow the Hedgehog and is considered the most secure shelter on Earth. The President is taken there for safety when the Black Arms attack Central City. The underground fortress is heavily guarded by three mother computers, armed security cameras, and an immeasurable number of G.U.N. troops and machines. It is located in a mountain near the sea, as seen on the platform where the goal ring is located. Central City The capital of the United Federation, home to the President. Stages: *City Escape *Mission Street *Aquatic Mine *Route 101 *Radical Highway *Route 280 *Central City *Highway *The White House Soleanna The city of water, a beautiful and elegant city resembling Venice, Italy. It was led by the Duke of Soleanna until his death, but is currently ruled by Princess Elise the Third. The events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) took place there. Sonic Unleashed Locations Nine levels exist in the game Sonic Unleashed on seven continents, all of which are based on real-world locations. Each stage is placed on a different continent on Earth. These locations (excluding Eggmanland) include: *'Apotos': This port town is well known for its ocean side view and its big windmills, as well as its Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme. Its architecture is influenced by the Cycladic-styled architecture of Greek cities, like the real Greek island of Mykonos, which is also famous for its windmills. *'Mazuri': Exotic wild animals are a frequent sight near this village built on reddish-brown soil. The level is inspired by certain places and aspects from Africa. For example: the sandy buildings of Timbuktu, Mali, the savannas of the Serengeti Plains, and the big baobab trees from Madagascar. The large buildings of sand and mud are actually large representations of mosques (Islamic worshiping temples). *'Spagonia': The world's art capital and home to a university that attracts those in search of knowledge. It appears to be based on various cities in Western Europe. It features clock towers that resemble Big Ben from Britain, and the aqueducts, streets, houses, and cathedrals resemble those from Spain, France and Italy. *'Holoska': Covered in snow, this northern land is gripped by extreme cold and dotted with houses built out of ice. It is an icy location, most likely based on the Inuit villages of the Arctic and Alaska (due to the name). Its environment is inspired by that of the Antarctic due to the penguins and giant whales found there. *'Chun-nan': This small town in the mountains has passed down its pork bun recipe for generations. It is inspired by Chinese-type tradition and appearance. It includes a run along what looks like the Great Wall of China. *'Shamar': A town of ruins and ancient customs, now celebrating (at the time of Sonic Unleashed) the Feast of Sun and Moon, a festival where the people of Shamar switch their daily life to nocturnal. The celebration is to honor the moon and the morning sun. This desert landscape is inspired by Middle Eastern themes, like Petra, Jordan. *'Empire City': A melting pot of diverse folk and ideas. All who come here dream of making it big. This location is a high-rise metropolis based on New York City where Sonic is shown to run between skyscrapers. It includes a run on what looks like the Brooklyn Bridge. It is possible that Empire City could be another part of Station Square, as both locations are based off of New York City. *'Adabat': This village is an architectural marvel, built atop the water in a jungle strewn with ancient ruins. This level is inspired by Angkor and Thailand. It contains many flowing rivers, waterfalls and high cliffs. Appearences in Other Media ''Sonic the Comic'' Earth appeared in the British series Sonic the Comic, but in this continuity it is considered entirely separate from Sonic's home planet of Mobius. In an early Sonic's World strip, the Kintobor Computer claimed that Mobius was in a small galaxy that was "117,63222 light years from Earth", in a parallel dimension, in a different time zone and the whole region is made up of dark matter.''Sonic the Comic'' #25, "Prologue: Once Upon a Planet..." Despite this, later stories revealed that travel between the two worlds was possible. Amy Rose and Tekno the Canary crash-landed on Earth in a space ship after being teleported across the universe accidentally. During this short stay, they were mistaken for aliens. They befriended a human named Professor Cratermass and earned the enmity of Colonel Granite, the deranged commander of Operation Starwatch, who believed they were the vanguard of an invasion fleet. Amy and Tekno managed to escape and teleport back to Mobius with some help from Professor Cratermass, who deleted the teleportation program afterwards so that Colonel Granite couldn't follow.''Sonic the Comic'' #114 and #115, "Earthbound" Amy and Tekno encountered Granite again on Earth during their trips through the Ring of Eternity,''Sonic the Comic'' #140 and #141, "Out of Time" and as a result of this story, rogue British military forces led by Colonel Granite subsequently invaded Mobius before being hurled out by the spirit of the planet itself.''Sonic the Comic'' #146 and #147, "Earth Attacks" An even later story showed that, due to their highly similar ecosystems, Earth and Mobius were twin planets. ''Sonic X'' In Sonic X, it is revealed that Sonic, his friends, and Eggman originate in an alternate reality version of Earth. A long time ago, Sonic's world and Earth were once one, but a cataclysmic event split the planet into two and sent them to different dimensions. The flow of time in Sonic's world is considerably slower than on Earth, with one month in Sonic's world equaling an entire year on Earth. When Sonic came to Earth, the two worlds began to merge into one once again, which would ultimately stop the flow of time completely, thus forcing Sonic and co. to return to their world. It is never revealed what the name of Sonic's birth planet is. See also *Countries in the Sonic Series References Category:Locations